<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ÁNGEL O DEMONIO by habntanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429207">ÁNGEL O DEMONIO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habntanger/pseuds/habntanger'>habntanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habntanger/pseuds/habntanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*IMPORTANTE*</p><p>Este one-shot se escribió única y exclusivamente gracias a la idea de Cami (@martinfonoshosa). Gracias por aparecer en este fandom, Cami, para mí eres imprescindible y ha sido un placer hacer esto gracias a tu maravillosa imaginación y teniendo tu visto bueno.</p><p>Gracias también al niño de mis ojos, a Andrés (@sxfftandres), que me echó un cable para que las partes de Martín sonasen realmente como las de un argentino y no como la de una tipa de España inventándoselo todo...</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ÁNGEL O DEMONIO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*IMPORTANTE*</p><p>Este one-shot se escribió única y exclusivamente gracias a la idea de Cami (@martinfonoshosa). Gracias por aparecer en este fandom, Cami, para mí eres imprescindible y ha sido un placer hacer esto gracias a tu maravillosa imaginación y teniendo tu visto bueno.</p><p>Gracias también al niño de mis ojos, a Andrés (@sxfftandres), que me echó un cable para que las partes de Martín sonasen realmente como las de un argentino y no como la de una tipa de España inventándoselo todo...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ángel o demonio, dime cuál es cuál </em>
</p><p>
  <em> El pedal a fondo hacia ningún lugar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aquí siempre nieva aunque sea verano </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sudando en la cama de cualquier hostal… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El miedo te frena, te impide avanzar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dime quién se esconde tras ese disfraz </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aunque lo correcto sea darles el gusto </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tienen que entender que no soy uno más… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He mordido el anzuelo otra vez </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Me he fallado, he vuelto a mentir </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No soporto esta sensación </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No sé en lo que me convertí… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ya no suena el despertador, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ya nadie llama a la puerta </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Y a todo aquel que me ayudó </em>
</p><p>
  <em> lo mordí sin darme cuenta… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drogado en una habitación,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> cada noche uno cualquiera </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Esperando una salvación  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> que parece que no llega… </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Me presento. Soy… ¿quién soy? Bueno, lo cierto es que eso ni siquiera importa. Quiero contaros una historia. Una historia que está a punto de suceder y que necesito que no se quede en el tintero. Necesita ser escrita, me lo está pidiendo. Así que ya habrá tiempo para presentarnos. En cualquier caso, estoy encantada de conocerte. </p><p>Sergio pasea nervioso comprobando que cada cubierto está perfectamente colocado a cada lado del plato. Necesita que los milímetros sean los mismos en toda ocasión y que no haya ni un solo tenedor torcido. Quizá aquello sea simplemente una metáfora de su plan de hoy. Quiere que nada salga mal, pero su equipo a veces… Se desestabiliza un poco. De todos modos, siempre han sabido arreglarlo y, si han salido de cosas peores, lo de hoy no debería ponerle tan nervioso. Y sí, está correctamente dicho: <em> no debería. </em>Pero sus respiraciones controladas no le sirven de mucho. </p><p>Él había intentado reclutar a todos. A los catorce ya no compañeros, sino amigos. Pero había habido más de un bache que había impedido que, por ejemplo, Moscú, acudiese a la reunión. No sabía cuáles eran los motivos y simplemente esperaba que el resto se lo contase según fuesen llegando. </p><p>―Amor, ¿estás bien? ―le pregunta Raquel poniéndole la mano un poco más arriba del codo. </p><p>Sergio se sobresalta y se gira hacia ella.</p><p>―Sí, sí, ¿tú estás bien? </p><p>―Contigo sabes que siempre estoy bien ―le sonríe sincera y él hace lo mismo―. Pero hoy te noto raro. ¿Es porque no vienen Río y Tokio? </p><p>―No, no ―se ajusta las gafas―. No es eso ―hace una pausa y retoma―. Estoy bien, expectante ante el reencuentro. </p><p>No es que quisiese mentirle a su compañera de fatigas, es que no sabía ya cómo ocultar que si estaba histérico era porque quería pedirle la mano ante todos los demás. Con todos ellos había comenzado la aventura de conocerla. Y ella había cambiado de bando por él. Habían atravesado tantas vivencias juntas en tan poco tiempo, que casarse con ella le imponía demasiado. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, le daba miedo que ella fuese a decirle que no. Le parecía una persona tan capaz, tan especial y tan perfecta, que no alcanzaba a comprender cómo iba a querer casarse con alguien como él. No se consideraba guapo ni siquiera interesante, solo introvertido. Pero se sentía eternamente en deuda con los ojos de Raquel, que le veían a su misma altura. </p><p>Y por eso todos eran tan importantes en aquel día. Quería que estuvieran presentes en aquel evento que suponía en sus vidas ir un paso más allá aunque fuese solo emocionalmente. Los cuatro eran felices en aquella isla. Mariví seguía perdiéndose algunos detalles en contra de su propia voluntad, pero Paula le ayudaba cada día con sus ejercicios de memoria. La niña ya no era un ser inconsciente y, aunque sabía que su abuela ya no iba a ser nunca como antes, quería simplemente que no les olvidase pero que, sobre todo, no se olvidase a sí misma. Hoy, por ejemplo, habían ido a hacer una ruta por las afueras del poblado, porque a las dos les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo allí y almorzar sentadas en plena naturaleza. </p><p>―Cielo, mira ―escucha la voz de Raquel y ve su dedo apuntando al horizonte.</p><p>―Ya están ahí ―alza las cejas y la agarra de la mano. </p><p>―Ya están ahí ―repite y se ríe emocionada.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>―¡Pero qué vas a estar mareado tú, alma de cántaro! Mira tu hijo, correteando por ahí y tú aquí con la vomitona. Madre mía, Estocolmo, tienes una paciencia de hierro. </p><p>―Calla, coño, Nairobi. Me estás revolviendo tú aún más el estómago ―se queja Denver― No estoy <em>acostumbrao</em> a ir en barco ¿vale?</p><p>―Qué poco te echaba de menos, por dios… ―responde en broma mientras se ríe.</p><p>Mónica va dando palmaditas en la espalda de su novio que sabe que es un poco quejica pero quiere darle su apoyo. A la vez, mantiene una interesante conversación con Helsinki. </p><p>―¿Pero y esas muñequeras? </p><p>―Sí, del bar. Abro demasiadas cervezas cada noche ―se ríe.</p><p>―¡Ah! ―sonríe la rubia― Es verdad, ¿qué tipo de bar era?</p><p>―Bar de osos ―asiente―, con ambiente para todo tipo de personas de comunidad LGTBIQ+, ¿sabes?</p><p>―¿Qué es un oso? ―frunce ella el ceño un poco confusa. </p><p>―<em> Io </em>soy oso, por ejemplo. </p><p>―Peluchitos con pintas de malotes, ¿eh, Helsi? ―interrumpe Nairobi y los tres se ríen.</p><p>―¿Vosotros qué tal en Polonia? ¿Cinci es feliz? ―se preocupa el serbio.</p><p>―¡Vaya que si es feliz! Tiene más fluidez en polaco que nosotros. Le va bien en el cole. Aprendemos su padre y yo de él cada día. Y nosotros bien, yo aguantando a Dani...</p><p>―Sí, aguantando, dice ―se vuelve a quejar sin apartarse la bolsa de la boca. </p><p>―Tú calla, hombre ―le exije Ágata en tono amistoso―. Cuánto sufrimos y cuánto callamos por vosotros. ¡Ay, los hombres!</p><p>―¿Y tú qué haces? ―le pregunta Estocolmo acabando de reír.</p><p>―¿Yo? ―se señala ella― Pues estoy estudiando. </p><p>―Sí, y yo soy catedrático en la Universidad de Mi Culo ―se ríe Denver de esa forma tan característica. </p><p>―¡Daniel! ―le riñe Mónica― ¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa? </p><p>―¿Ves como no está tan malo? ―hace una pausa y se sigue riendo― Tuve que mover un par de hilos pero estoy haciendo estudios de género en Francia. </p><p>―¿Qué es? ―pregunta Helsinki muy interesado.</p><p>―Pues es un poco todo lo que se ha ido marginando en el canon de la literatura: mujeres, razas diferentes a la blanca y comunidad LGTBIQ+ en general. Estoy por fin aprendiendo algo que siento que es tan útil como falsificar billetes. Me siento muy completa ahora mismo, ¿sabes? Como que me he dedicado todo el tiempo que tengo a lo que yo quiero: a mí misma. A ser feliz y a sentirme completa por mí misma, sin ningún tío al lado. Es como haberme construido mi identidad desde cero. Como si ese nuevo nombre que nos ha dado el profesor fuese una forma de también renacer, al menos pa’ mí, vamos. </p><p>―Qué intenso ―responde Estocolmo fascinada y pensando en lo diferentes que eran las dos. </p><p>Ella era muy feliz dedicando sus días a sus dos chicos. Ver a su hijo crecer en un ambiente familiar era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en la vida. Aún algunas veces recordaba a Arturito y, no es que se alegrase de que hubiese muerto a manos de la policía, sino que le aliviaba saber que no le había elegido y había podido evitar cometer el peor error de su vida. </p><p>Daniel la quería. A veces no hacía las cosas bien, pero su prioridad era siempre enmendar sus errores. Y eso era lo que a ella le gustaba de él. Que realmente lo deseaba. No como aquel idiota, que solo quería salvar su propio culo. Ni su propio hijo le importaba más que sí mismo.</p><p>A la vez, otras tres personas están sentadas en una de las mesas que tiene el barco. Bogotá no podía evitar mirar de refilón al ver lo bien que le iba a Nairobi sin él. Estaba feliz, contenta de hacer lo que ella quería. Y él simplemente había vagado como un nómada buscando alguien que se le pareciese. Aquello, como es evidente, no había dado frutos. Así que allí estaba otra vez, medio cagado ante la presencia de la que sentía como la mujer de su vida. Mientras, intentaba disimular sus pensamientos manteniendo una más bien absurda conversación con Marsella. </p><p>―¿Una novia, dices? ―le pregunta incrédulo al croata.</p><p>―Sí. </p><p>―¿Es coña, no? ―intenta disimular una sonrisa.</p><p>―No ―alza una ceja desafiante.</p><p>―¿Dónde la conociste? Habla, Marsella ―le pide impaciente. </p><p>―En bar.</p><p>―¿En un bar...?</p><p>―¿Desconfías de mis palabras?</p><p>―No, no es eso… ―miente al croata― ¿Tú qué opinas? ―retoma y esta vez mira hacia Berlín, que parecía estar mentalmente muy lejos. </p><p>―Que puedes conocer a tu pareja en un bar ―responde serio como si no quisiera que le molestasen más.</p><p>Los últimos doce meses de Andrés no habían sido un camino de rosas. No había sido por los mismos motivos que Bogotá. Básicamente porque él sí vivía en un sitio concreto, en Irlanda. El problema que sí tenían en común es que Andrés también sentía un agujero negro en su interior. Tenía un vacío emocional que ni él mismo podía describir. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras que Martín le había dedicado. «Andrés, yo te amo. Pero tenés que comprenderme, quiero estar a tu lado, no detrás de vos». De hecho, pensaba en ello cada día que se acostaba en su cama y miraba a Tatiana. Primero, pensaba en Martín y en esas dos frases. Y justo después se cuestionaba si había vuelto con ella por amor, por despecho o por intentar sentirse menos incompleto. Había querido a muchísimas mujeres. A algunas más, a otras menos. Pero ninguna había podido rozar su alma. Sin embargo, sentía que Martín la abrazaba allá donde estuviese. En alguna ocasión creyó sentirle cerca, pero después la cordura volvía y sabía que aquello no era nada más que el propio producto de su deseo e ilusión. </p><p>Desde que se había subido a ese barco hacía un par de horas, Andrés se preguntaba por qué Martín no estaba allí, si también formaba parte del equipo. Pero no quería pronunciar en alto su duda. No veía necesario expresar interés por Martín ante los demás. Imaginaba que todos sabían o creían que hubo algo entre ellos. Pero de qué le servía darles la razón si el argentino no estaba en el barco.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo piensa en si él será feliz. En si habrá rehecho su vida y estará al lado y no detrás de otra persona. Andrés no quería bautizar aquella sensación que le invadía como celos. Pero tampoco podía evitar envidiar a aquella presunta persona que pudiera existir. Por un momento cierra los ojos y recuerda la última vez que se rozaron, o la primera que se vieron. Llevaban años conociéndose pero entre ellos todavía no había pasado todo. Bajo el punto de vista de Andrés, podría haber pasado mucho más. Pero Martín decidió volar solo y Andrés solo pudo resignarse y respetar su decisión.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Cada pie que pisa el muelle provoca una sonrisa en todo el mundo que está allí. Se ven cambiados pero iguales a la vez. Marsella tiene el pelo más largo, Denver más corto. La piel de Berlín está más blanca y Nairobi parece ser todavía más morena. Las ojeras de Bogotá permanecen y Estocolmo brilla más que nunca. Los dos anfitriones les esperan dados de la mano mientras dan un par de pasos hacia ellos. Todos se abrazan con ganas, especialmente Sergio y su hermano que, aunque ya están más que acostumbrados a pasar temporadas largas sin verse, siempre se echan de menos. Algunas frases piropeadoras y de emoción se entremezclan. </p><p>Cuando llega el turno de achuchar a Cincinnati, el niño muestra su prioridad ante los abrazos y es una bolsa que lleva en la mano y que no ha soltado en todo el camino. El crío no habla mucho porque es muy tímido, pero, según su padre, tiene mucho mundo interior y lo expresa muy bien sin palabras. </p><p>―¿Qué es esto, Cinci? ―le pregunta Raquel con ternura y Sergio lo coge.</p><p>―Diles, cielo ―le anima su madre. </p><p>El niño no está muy convencido de hablar. Recuerda a esas dos personas y parecía muy emocionado cuando supo que iba a ir de visita a su isla, pero ahora se le echó la vergüenza encima y se había quedado sin palabras. </p><p>―Son unos chocolates típicos de allí, de Polonia ―dice Mónica finalmente. </p><p>―¿En Polonia estáis? ―pregunta Sergio mientras se remanga la camisa. </p><p>―Sí ―asiente Denver―. Tuvimos que irnos de Japón, dábamos mucho el cante y no nos sentíamos muy seguros.</p><p>―¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias! ―se le escucha a Raquel decir con ímpetu― ¿Probamos uno? ―le pregunta en tono curioso y el crío asiente. </p><p>―Cincinnati, luego di que no tienes hambre… ―regaña su madre aunque en el fondo le sería casi imposible enfadarse.</p><p>Dan un par de pasos todos hacia la casa que se ve desde el muelle y Sergio se despide del capitán del barco alzando un brazo. A la vez se percata de que falta algo.</p><p>―¿Dónde está Martín?</p><p>―Ni idea ―responde Bogotá.</p><p>―Yo pensé que no venía ―comenta Nairobi. </p><p>Sergio mira de refilón a su hermano en busca de respuestas pero se encuentra un par de cejas levantadas que demuestran que él tampoco tiene ningún dato. Así que empieza a pensar.</p><p>―A ver, ¿Oslo?</p><p>―Se fue a <em> guera </em>―responde Marsella.</p><p>―¿Moscú? </p><p>―El abuelo se partió la pata haciendo el cafre, ¿verdad Cinci? ―se ríe Denver.</p><p>―Sí, Tokio y Río sé que están en Kenia de Safari ―continúa Sergio.</p><p>―Manila y Matías creo que están juntos ―añade Helsinki.</p><p>―¿Juntos? ―pregunta y se sube las gafas.</p><p>―Hombre, algo raro había ahí ―se ríe Denver.</p><p>―A ver, Palermo me dijo explícitamente que sí venía ―vuelve a pensar Sergio dejando atrás el cotilleo.</p><p>―¿Tal vez cogió el otro barco? ―sugiere Raquel mientras se aparta un mechón de la cara. </p><p>―Pues tiene que llegar en media hora. No hay más barcos en todo el día. </p><p>Entre un par de comentarios más sobre el atraso de Martín, todos se acercan al poblado. Berlín sabe que ahora era todavía más probable que se volviesen a ver y, aunque por fuera mantenía perfectamente la compostura, por dentro se sentía intimidado e incluso nervioso. Se abstrae un poco del ambiente, ensimismado por sus propios pensamientos. Ahora mismo le asalta la incertidumbre de no saber dónde ha pasado estos doce meses su gran amigo Martín. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>―¡La re concha de sus madres! ¿Dónde carajo están? ¿Se escondieron? ―se escucha a lo lejos y Sergio se pone en pie. </p><p>―Ahí lo tenéis ―se ríe Nairobi y a la vez todos los demás. </p><p>―¡Estamos aquí, argentino rabioso! ―le vocea Denver. </p><p>Un par de ramas se mueven y aparece Martín, que parece estar más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. Lleva un bañador y una camiseta negra y está como siempre, muy guapo. O así lo ve al menos Berlín. </p><p>Aunque el argentino está furioso, todo se le desvanece cuando encuentra la media sonrisa de Andrés. Se había pasado todo un año de su vida viviendo en la Antártida. Allí apenas había luz del día. Todo era frío y más frío. Y eso era lo que él necesitaba. Una vida libre de preocupaciones para poder relajarse y pensar. La teoría era esa, pero llevado a la práctica no había sido tan fácil. Vivir en aquel continente era a veces monótono. Conocía a muchas personas cada mes y había intimado con algunas de ellas. Pero sentía que se fallaba continuamente. Que no estaba haciendo lo que realmente quería hacer, sino lo que debía y lo que merecía. Buscaba el sabor de Andrés en la boca de otros hombres. Esa frescura que solo encontraba en sus labios. Pero nunca pasaba. </p><p>Aun así, creía tener superado aquello. Porque al cabo de un par de meses pareció acostumbrarse a tener sexo con gente sin necesidad de sentir nada especial por ellos. Al final, de qué le servía mantener sus sentimientos por Andrés si ya no iba a verle más. Ya no iba a haber más atracos, nada de nuevos planes. Todo se había acabado. </p><p>Pero claro, el idiota de Sergio tuvo que contactar con todos ellos para hacer una reunión importantísima. Cómo le molestaba eso. Vivir allí era siempre igual, sí. Pero es que los imprevistos a Martín le molestaban mucho y pensar en retroceder más de 365 días le tenía tenso y cabreado porque, obviamente, ver a Sergio implicaba también ver a Andrés. </p><p>Aunque como antes decía, todo esto se fue un poco a la mierda cuando se vieron de nuevo. Se examinaron la cara como si fuesen auténticos robots. Como si cada uno fuese una pieza de museo y quisieran analizarla desde la frente hasta la garganta. Andrés queriendo disimular sus ganas como siempre y Martín sin querer mirar, para tampoco romper las viejas costumbres. Cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que había llorado por Andrés, se le hacía difícil asumir que lo tenía delante y que sentía un algo tan ardiente dentro que parecía no haber pasado ni un puto día. </p><p>―Para la próxima avisen con un poquitito más de tiempo, cagones. Les recuerdo que vivo al lado del Polo Norte. </p><p>―¿En serio? ―se sorprende Estocolmo. </p><p>―¿Y qué haces allí? ―añade Nairobi. </p><p>―Nadar con morsas y osos polares o algo ―se ríe Denver. </p><p>―Ah, re gracioso vos ―ríe irónico y continúa―. Les recuerdo que estudié ingeniería. Pero en fin, no les puedo pedir tanto, ¿cómo están? ―cambia el tono y los abrazos llegan al fin.</p><p>Casualmente, y digo casualmente porque realmente fue así, Andrés fue el último en ser abrazado. Se había sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa y cuando Martín le rodeó, un poco nervioso, con sus brazos, el instinto de Andrés acercó la boca a su oído. En su mente le susurró «no vuelvas a irte sin mí» y justo después «este ha sido el peor año de mi vida». Pero ni una sola palabra rozó sus labios, ni siquiera respiró mientras tenía a Martín a escasos centímetros.</p><p>Eres tan estúpido y orgulloso, Andrés, que me sorprende que hayas podido sobrevivir tantos años. Pero en fin, no quiero entrometerme en esta historia, yo solo soy la narradora. En cuanto se separaron se fijaron muy bien en los ojos del contrario. Claramente, ambas miradas relucían, pero ¿acaso iba alguno a romper la magia del silencio? Pues no, al menos no de momento. Entre ellos había tantísimo que decir, que parecía que ambos querían escoger una frase perfecta y no una cualquiera que les saliese con el desparpajo y los nervios del momento. Que les gustaría estar a solas era algo que estaba claro, pero las inseguridades de ambos les hacían dudar de si el otro querría también o solo era un deseo individual. </p><p>Ágata miró a Mónica y le sonrió como si estuviesen viendo una película romántica de Hollywood mientras comían palomitas en el sofá de sus casas. El resto no se percató, porque ambas eran bastante disimuladas. Pero bueno, aquella tensión sexual sin resolver saltaba a la vista y hasta Denver, que nunca se enteraba de nada, decidió dar un trago de su refresco, para no quedarse mirando aquella escena tan intensa. </p><p>―Bueno, ya estamos todos, ¿no? ―interrumpe Sergio como solía hacer.</p><p>―Todos los que estamos, sí ―comenta Helsinki volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. </p><p>―¿Por qué es la reunión? Que me tienes <em> intrigao </em>―se ríe Bogotá mordiendo un trozo de pan.</p><p>Si Sergio dio los motivos de la reunión hubo dos personas que no se enteraron porque sencillamente la dichosa reunión era ya lo último que les importaba. Se sentaron uno junto al otro. No por nada, simplemente coincidió. Andrés estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y acomodaba sus platos porque no había otra cosa que hacer mientras trataba de distraer sus pensamientos hacia Martín. Quería preguntarle cosas. Esta vez a él directamente, pero no tenía ningún derecho. Además, el tono de sus cuestiones era más de exigir que de suplicar. Y eso no ayudaría. </p><p>El latino, por su parte, quisiera contarle a Andrés que ha podido ser feliz en aquel remoto lugar sin él. Que le ha recordado, pero que no ha vuelto a llorar como aquella vez. Ser quien abandona en lugar de quien es abandonado te deja mucho más tranquilo, te permite sufrir menos al ser tú quien toma la decisión. Pero aunque también había echado en falta su calor, aquello pensaba guardarlo en lo más hondo de su ser. </p><p>―¿Mucho frío por allí? ―susurra Andrés para no interrumpir a su hermano, que se supone que está diciendo algo importante.</p><p>Según abre la boca ya sabe que la ha cagado. Vaya mierda de pregunta, Andrés de Fonollosa. Anda que no se te da bien a ti empezar conversaciones. Pues esta vez lo has hecho de pena, mi vida. De puta pena. Mantiene la compostura mientras Martín le mira serio. Está buscando una respuesta que moleste a Andrés, porque aunque sienten muchas cosas, ambos eligen la rabia sin querer. </p><p>―Teníamos calefacción ―permanece serio y al final sonríe irónico denotando molestia.</p><p>Martín no alcanza a entender por qué Andrés ha empezado con una pregunta tan absurda en lugar de preguntarle cómo ha estado o, en el mejor de los casos, cumplir su deseo de que le admitiese que le había echado de menos. Pero no. Andrés de Fonollosa no haría eso ni a punta de pistola. Menudo imbécil. Menudo imbécil del que seguía enamorado. Pero imbécil al fin y al cabo. </p><p>Aunque más de la mitad de la mesa se ha percatado de la órbita paralela en la que los dos están, nadie les importuna. Simplemente se limitan a abrir botellas de vino y acabárselo sin demora porque Raquel y Sergio van a casarse. </p><p>―No seas así, Martín. Solo intento… romper el hielo ―se ríe ante su chiste malo y cierra los ojos por un instante mientras mira hacia su plato.</p><p>«Alto sorete, ¿podés parar de ser re trolo o es mucho pedir?» Martín intenta no lanzarle el contenido de su copa al traje porque sabe que eso le enfadaría bastante, pero es lo único de lo que tiene ganas. Su historia con el español había sido larguísima, pero había seguido una especie de pautas. Entre ellas, estaba la puta manía de Andrés de darle cien vueltas a las cosas y acabar soltando una risita al final. Esa risa podía desembocar en un beso desenfrenado o en la desesperación del argentino. Una de estas opciones es la que ocurrió en toda ocasión, excepto una vez, que fue la otra.</p><p>―¿Qué tal con Tatiana? ―suelta sin pudor y Andrés le mira fulminante― ¿Pensás que los mensajes nos llegan en pingüino? Tenemos hasta internet, mirá vos por dónde. </p><p>Ha hablado más alto de lo que a Andrés le gustaría. Sobre todo porque el resto aún no está tan bebido como para oír y no escuchar en profundidad los comentarios que puedan decir. </p><p>―No creo que sea el momento, Mart…</p><p>―Nunca es el momento, Andresito ―sonríe―. A mí, personalmente, me chupa un huevo ya ―sonríe con los labios apretados mientras se echa una copa de vino ―. Brindemos, ¿no? ―mira directamente a Andrés, que sigue en silencio― Por el amor, amigo mío ―alza el recipiente y mantiene su amarga sonrisa. </p><p>En el fondo, su interés es que Andrés se desespere al menos un poco. Aunque sabe que es un rival muy resistente y que es muy difícil pelear contra él. Ellos dos eran el claro ejemplo de que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale. ¿Pero qué era lo suyo? La delgada línea que separaba el amor y el odio tenía un nombre en su historia. Se llamaba incertidumbre. Si Martín no odiaba a Andrés era porque no sabía con exactitud hasta dónde podían llegar juntos, y eso le atraía. Y el motivo principal por el que Andrés no admitía que amaba a Martín era exactamente el mismo, que no sabía si existía un límite para ellos. </p><p>Las personas siempre buscan la perfección, pero a la hora de la verdad les da miedo encontrarla. Eso era lo que le pasaba a la persona que se escondía detrás de Berlín. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, quien algún día fue Palermo estaba tan seguro de haber encontrado la perfección y la sentía tan cerca, que la perseguía sin cesar e incansablemente. Sentía que estaba destinado a estar junto a su definición de lo perfecto y que no importaba cuánto se alejase, porque su polo opuesto acababa siempre por volver a estar a su lado. </p><p>Y allí estaban otra vez los dos, con las manos sobre el mantel, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si Martín moviese unos milímetros su dedo meñique y Andrés hiciese lo mismo, sus pieles entrarían en contacto. Y no es que no lo supieran, es que no lo querían saber. Andrés quita su mano para dirigirla hacia la copa, y también la levanta.</p><p>―Y por todo lo que queda aún por vivir ―responde y ladea levemente la cabeza.</p><p>El argentino nota que sus esquemas de furia se han roto y que vuelve a sentirse invadido por un calor difícil de explicar. Las ambigüedades de su adversario eran algo que le traía por la calle de la amargura, pero no pensaba quejarse. Porque perpendicular a la calle de la amargura estaba la de la alegría. Y aunque nunca la había cruzado, todavía mantenía la esperanza de alcanzarla. </p><p>―Bueno, ¿vosotros dos dónde coño estáis, en el País de las Maravillas? ―interrumpe Nairobi y les saca de su trance― Dejaos de hostias y meteros el vino en el cuerpo.</p><p>El resto se ríe y ellos se fuerzan a hacer lo mismo, aunque les queda un poco menos realista de lo que esperan. A nadie parece importarle demasiado porque enseguida vuelve a fluir el alcohol para todo el mundo. </p><p>―¿Por qué la Antártida? ―pregunta cuando ve que ya nadie les presta ni la más mínima atención.</p><p>―Por qué no ―Martín hace una mueca de indiferencia y se encoge de hombros.</p><p>―Está muy lejos. </p><p>―Cerca tampoco me querías, ah ―le mira arqueando las cejas y, de nuevo, haciéndose el indiferente. </p><p>―Estás dando por hecho cosas que yo no pronuncié jamás, Martín. </p><p>―¿Vos pensás que era necesario decirlo? Porque a mí me pareció re obvio. </p><p>―Martín, yo te…</p><p>―Ni lo menciones―alza levemente el tono y pone la mano en señal de pausa ante Andrés. </p><p>¿De verdad iba a atreverse a decirle eso justo allí y justo en aquellas circunstancias? No pensaba permitírselo. Por más que lo desease y por más que lo añorase, no iba a permitirle que volviese a coger su corazón y a estrujarlo como si no valiese nada. Además, esas dos palabras viniendo de la boca de Andrés siempre estaban acompañadas de un «pero» y, como siempre decía Estocolmo, no estaba el horno para bollos. </p><p>―¿Podemos irnos a dar un paseo?</p><p>―¿Un paseo? ¡Pero si estamos en plena joda, Andresito, tu hermanito se casa, celebrá! ―fuerza sentir alegría― Este tema… ¿qué importa, no?</p><p>―A mí me importa ―le suelta tan serio que a Martín se le corta el aire.</p><p>―No lo creo. </p><p>―Por una vez no me importa lo que creas, Martín. Son <em>mis</em> sentimientos. </p><p>Recalca tanto que los sentimientos son suyos que era imposible no creerle. Martín quiere lanzarse a sus brazos, pero se mantiene firme, se lo debe a sí mismo.</p><p>―Nunca me hablaste de sentimientos. Pensé que no tenías. </p><p>―Deja ya ese tono resentido. Te estoy hablando <em>ahora</em> de sentimientos ―recalca el adverbio con enfado. </p><p>Se hace el silencio entre ellos dos, pero el barullo general continúa. Si Martín pudiera hacer lo que quisiese, probablemente estaría dándole patadas a todo. En efecto, <em> quería cagar a trompadas al puto ese, </em>porque le enfadaba estar siempre desprevenido en sus ataques. Le llegaban y no sabía ni por dónde. Ni la mejor armadura era efectiva cuando se trataba de Andrés. No para él. </p><p>―Vos regresaste con Tatiana, ¿para qué me querés hablar de sentimientos? Ya elegiste. </p><p>―Elegí mucho antes de volver con ella ―gira la copa con las dos manos mientras la mira. </p><p>―Tengo la cara acá, si querés ser sincero, al menos mirame.</p><p>Andrés obedece y, aunque su capa protectora y su fachada impenetrable estén empezando a resquebrajarse, aguanta como el más fuerte de los rivales la mirada fija y azul de Martín. Ojalá supiera que cada vez que le ve le gustaría estar pegado a su cuerpo, marcharse lejos, ser felices juntos y no volver la vista atrás. Pero el miedo no te deja actuar libremente, limitaba su felicidad. Estar con Tatiana suponía no salir de su zona de comfort, mantener una vida tranquila, sin inconvenientes sociales ni problemas emocionales, porque con ella vivía en un continuo «sí a todo». Y él siempre había vivido así, en lo fácil. Solo le gustaban los retos que él mismo se proponía y se veía capaz de cumplir sin ningún tipo de infortunio. </p><p>Y Martín era para él… El mayor reto y la mayor recompensa. Y se sentía ínfimo a su lado aunque pareciese que siempre él quedaba encima y el argentino debajo. Martín era tan valioso en general, que Andrés vivía acojonado de que se diese cuenta. Es un gesto egoísta, muy egoísta. Pero aquella fuerza que sostenía a Martín enganchado a él era lo que le mantenía vivo. Andrés sentía que su vida carecía de importancia si Martín no le amaba, por eso este último año había caminado y respirado cada día como un autómata, porque no sentía la sangre fluir por sus venas, porque su conexión con la vida estaba en un continente remoto, aunque eso lo hubiese descubierto hoy.</p><p>―Andrés… ―llama a pesar de que el gallego todavía le estaba mirando. </p><p>―Dime ―responde más o menos preparado para todas las preguntas que pueden venir.</p><p>―¿Qué necesitás de mí? Decime, ¿qué es lo que querés?</p><p>Es una pregunta auténticamente difícil, compleja. Si tuviera que enumerar todo lo que quería con y de Martín, le faltaría tiempo y vocabulario. Por un momento se le ocurre que podría responder algo como «¿a qué viene eso?». Pero se lo piensa dos veces porque, en primer lugar, es algo obvio; y en segundo lugar, Martín está claramente harto de ambigüedades y de que se le fabriquen nuevas inseguridades a cada momento por culpa suya.</p><p>En el último atraco habían discutido, se habían besado y finalmente se habían despedido. Y, en el tiempo que no pudieron verse, Andrés pudo y reflexionó mucho. Así que, lejos de contestar, se mantuvo callado y se preguntó a sí mismo qué era lo que quería de Martín, qué era lo que necesitaba. «Si soy yo quien elige mis fallos y en mis manos tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, ¿por qué sigo cometiendo el mismo error de hace años?» Temía muchas cosas y una de ellas era arrepentirse, pero había vivido arrepentido más de diez años. Tenía dinero y, con suerte, una larga vida restante. ¿Por qué no intentar que por una vez fuese al lado de quien, para sí mismo, había bautizado como su alma gemela?</p><p>―Martín, vamos hacia la playa ―se mueve con intención de levantarse. </p><p>―No, Andrés. Te hice una pregunta. Contestá. Después caminamos para donde querás. </p><p>―Todo ―contesta tras una efímera eternidad.</p><p>El cerebro del argentino se petrifica. Aunque la pregunta era concisa y la respuesta lo era aún más, parece no cuadrar en su mente. Le aterra pensar que su gran ilusión se haya cumplido falsamente y que aquella palabra solo haya sido producto de su imaginación. </p><p>―¿Qué? ―susurra a riesgo de parecer tonto o sordo.</p><p>―Martín―pone su mano ardiente sobre la de su compañero―, quiero todo contigo ―confiesa y espera a que la magia aparezca en su cielo, en los ojos de Martín. </p><p>―¿Querés ir a pasear? ―le pregunta aún con su mano bajo la de Andrés y tras suspirar bastante nervioso.</p><p>Los dos echan un leve vistazo al resto de la mesa. Marsella está medio dormido en la silla porque el vino le ha afectado más de la cuenta. Cincinnati está también dormido a pesar del jaleo que hay. Y todos los demás… Pues digamos que no estaban precisamente pendientes de ellos dos. Así que no les quedaba nada que hacer allí.</p><p>―Claro que quiero.</p><p> </p><p>Y así acaba esta historia. Aquella que merecía ser contada y que he tenido la suerte de ser yo quien lo haya hecho. No sabría decirte en pocas palabras lo que pasó después. Tampoco si fue bueno o malo. Cada cuál puede interpretar este final de la forma que más le guste. </p><p>En cualquier caso, ha sido un placer llegar contigo hasta aquí. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a través de todas estas líneas, y que hayas sentido todas estas cosas tal y como yo, querida lectora, querido lector. Tal vez no volvamos a encontrarnos, o sí. Tampoco Andrés y Martín pensaron en reencontrarse, pero la vida da tantas vueltas, que nunca sabemos quién ni cuántas veces podrá ponerse en nuestros caminos. No quiero alargarme mucho más, grandes aventuras pueden estar aguardándote fuera de esta pantalla. Así que no te retengo ni un minuto más, muchas gracias y hasta siempre. </p><p>Con cariño, alguien que te quiere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*DATOS QUE PUEDEN SER DE INTERÉS*</p><p>- La canción que aparece al principio es de H Roto. Me pareció que tenía mucho que ver con la historia y en parte la inspiró un poco. Creo que ambos protagonistas encajan en algunos versos de una manera u otra y vi necesario añadirla.<br/>- En el vídeo aparece el muchacho pasando una noche cualquiera en el centro de Madrid. Refleja un poco la imagen de alguien que está perdido, triste y borracho. Así es como me imagino yo a Andrés y Martín cuando están separados, aunque no sea precisamente en Madrid.<br/>- Con respecto al au, me gusta darle siempre un rol contrario a los personajes. De Palermo vemos que siempre está enfadado y luego con Andrés es un poco cagón. Bien, pues aquí no. Aquí Martín es quien toma las riendas y las decisiones y Andrés es quien decide seguirle los pasos. Creo que ambos así lo merecen.<br/>- Siempre es de agradecer toda muestra de apoyo, la gente que escribe pasa horas y horas dándole vueltas a cada frase y el resultado final se lee en apenas minutos, así que siempre está bien sentir que el esfuerzo mereció la pena.<br/>- Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o queja, mi cuenta de twitter es: @palermoftmarse, estaré más que encantada de leerte, atenderte y escribirte.<br/>- Gracias por leerme, espero que haya valido la pena.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>